Chasing the Rapture
by britneyissolame
Summary: Matt x Mello (Mello x Matt in that order) The game begins, the battle to be together starts here.
1. Chapter 1 The New Child

The silver lightning struck fiercely, violently jumping though the sky letting out it's loud cry's. It vanished into the black sky and reappeared bravely. Grey clouds covered the sky leaving everybody questioning where the lightning would stick next. The lightning was malignant and scarce, unstoppable. It was not the protagonist nor the antagonist, it was just mysterious in the worlds eyes except for it's own. It burned and killed everybody standing in the way of the beast. we halted the lightning from flowing, that is why the people deserved what they received. They received that wrath of lightning.

As the lightning flashed in the black sky a young man carried a young boy, crying in pain, the boy's red hair was drenched in water, his wet hair bounced softly, so delicately as the young man boy buried his face into the mans black coat soaking it in his purified tears. He clenched his small hand onto the strangers shoulder holding on tightly, afraid to fall , afraid of the lightings pounding beats. "Who are you, where's my mommy?," The asked whipping the tears with his baggy striped sleeve. The man didn't make a sound, he just continued running, splashing his shoes into puddles, gasping for air and pleading for the lightnings mercy. "I trust you, stranger, only this time, " The boy sniffled and buried his face back into the coat.

In a madder of minutes the man arrived to his destination, he stood in front of a large orphanage, veins hugged the worn walls, a large gate surrounded the orphanage. It was sucluted from the town but this was no ordinary orphanage, no, it was an orphanage filled with the worlds most intelligently trained children. They're trained to become the next L, the worlds greatest dectective. They lived and learned here at Wammy's house.

Written by : Britneyissolame

pairing: Mello x Matt

Rated M: Language and mature content

The man unlocked the gate and carried the boy into the orphanage. There body's soaked in rain, disguising the boys once bleeding tears. The man set the little boy down, leaving his with confushion and distress. He shivered violently and hide behind the mans leg. "What's your name stranger?," The boy asked, his teeth chattering as his body shivered. "You can call me Watari," The man laughed humbly hanging his coat on the rack. "O-ok, where am I?." Foot steps ecoed loudly through the hall, thudding and the children sprinted through the candle lit hall way. A boy with long blonde hair ran in front of Watari and the mysterious little boy, The blonde looked down back down the hallway "Ha ha, you can't get me Near you can barely even walk!," The boy teased looked at the stumbling toddler. "L, I thought I told you hey couldn't be up this late," Watari said walking to look down the hall, the boy still clinging onto his leg. Watari glanced down the hallway only to see L carrying the silver haired toddler, struggling the carry the weight he approached Watari with a warm smile. "He walked," he said happly placing the toddler into Watari's embrace. Mello peeked behind Watari's leg, "Who is he?," Mello asked pointing at the shy child hiding behind his gaurdians leg. "Matt-" "Matt?," The red head asked tugging on Watari's black pants. "Yeah, that will be your name from now on," L said placing his hand on Mello's shoulder and pulling him away from Matt. "It's time to go to bed, It's past 12, Mello show Matt to your room he will be sleeping there for tonight," Watari said handing the toddler back to L, he was fast asleep and his Silver hair rustled against L's baggy white shirt, he was peaceful and happy, it seemed like sleeping was peaceful and gentle but it was filled with nightmares and panting.

Mello wrapped his hand around Matt's and lead him down the other hallway. "What's your name?," Matt asked shyly looking up and blondes icy blue eyes. His blue eyes pierced with dominants and mock innocence, it was nearly beautiful. "Mello," the blonde said leading Matt into his room. Mello let go of Matts hand, leaving the red head starring blankly at the one bed. "One bed?." "Yeah, Watari will get your own tomorrow," Mello said licking a chocolate bar too large for his grasp. Mello looked into the boys green eyes finding his shining irises, "Where you crying?," Mello asked placing the palm of his hands on Matt's cheeking causing his to face Mello correctly. Mello dropped the chocolate and hugged him tightly. "Your parents are nothing but idiots, they don't madder any longer, As long as you're here you'll be safe.

8 years later

* * *

This was sort of like the prologue of the fanfiction, trust me, they won't be this short.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt sat up in bed running his fingers through his ruffled hair, he flipped it to his side and glared at the sun breaking through his window. The golden sun reminded Matt of Mello, how it shown so brightly but hide so many secrets, "Uh, speaking of Mello where is he?," Matt asked him self looking over to the black bed displayed on the side of his blue one. He rubbed his four head trying to get ride of the horrendous headace he had, it felt as if his heart was pounding against his head wanting to explode all his insides and escape like a murder escapes the crime he just committed, leaving the body to suffer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Matt screamed stumbling out of his bed and falling to his knees, he cupped the palms of his hands on top of his four head.

BB timidly pocked his head into the room, curious as to know why Matt had been yelling. "Is everything all right?," BB mumbled stepping into the room placing his thumbnail into his mouth biting it softly. His eyes wide and psychotic. Matt looked over to BB. "Yeah, just a little head ace." "That was quit a loud shout for such little head ace," BB said walking over to his and placing his pale hand over his four head, "It's pounding,mmm, we don't have medicine right know but I'll tell Watari to run to the store later, you should just lay in bed for a while," he tilted his head in confusion and suspicion. "How did you receive this head ace, Matt?."

Matt stood up in panic, "N-no reason." "Ah, I see. You had alchohal with Mello again didn't you?," BB placed his fist on Matts head and ruffled his hair playfully. "DON'T TELL WATARI OR RODGER, PLEASE!," BB laughed. "I won't, just get some rest."

Matt lay back on the bed and crossed his arms over his stomach. "Hey, B?." BB whipped a bit of jam off of his black shirt and sat at the end of the bed, "Yes?." "Are and L. . .together?," B's eyes grew wider nearly falling out of his skull. "What makes you think that?," His eyes relaxed. Matt sat up and chuckled, "I don't know, you just kissed his the other day when we where singing that stupid Christmas carol. I just don't think friends casually kiss each other like that so I just assumed you guys where together," Matt said closing his eyes and relaxing his body, sinking it into the bed. "You got me, I said no because Watari doesn't alow us to be in relation ships-" "Why so," Matt interrupted re opening his eyes and sitting back up. "Supposidly it gets in the way of our education and Watari would never allow such a thing to happen." Matt sighed, "bummer."

BB stood off the bed and headed for the door "Oh, Mello told me to tell you to meet him in the court yard at 3:00," BB said before leaving the room. _What did Mello want? _Matt thought.

BB glanced down the hallways flouded with toys and thrown sneakers. Suprisingly, the hallway was empty with no sign off children. The only person in view was L. BB snuck up behind his and wrapped his arms around L's waist, His hot breath pressing against L's neck. L longed for BB, that psycho murderer. "Seems like we're alone," BB whispered gently into L's ear. L's cheeks flushed a bright red, he turned to his side only to meet BB's lips. Soft and dominant was what BB's lips where to L.

* * *

Matt stepped into to courtyard, His red hair glistening with the sun. Matt hated the sun, it was bothersome and bright. "Matt!," Mello called. Mello stood in front of Matt searching his green eyes. "Mello, where's Watari and the others, I haven't seen them around?," Matt asked pulling his sleeves up to his elbows. "No, that's not the point-" "Then what it?," Matt interrupted frustrated.

"I ran out of chocolate."

"WHAT, THATS THE REAOSN YOU CALLED ME!."

"No, I'm joking."

"Stop stalling, idiot, what is it?."

"What happened last night?," Mello asked grasping onto a notebook behind his back.

"I don't know, you tell me, for all I know you could have token advantage of me and raped me!."

"I-I don't remember."

"If you don't remember, why did you call me out here in the first place," Matt folded hi arms.

"Because I found this," Mello said holding up a red Death Note. Matt eyes grew wide and his arms fell.

"A-a Death Note?."

* * *

This is really short it's because I'm planning on writing a fiction press and if I get too much into this I might loose my focus on the fiction press idea. Tell me what you think!.


End file.
